Familiar Disturbances
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She wasn't sure how she died, but all she knew was there was something tying her to this baby...Rachel/Santana one-sided ; Rachel/Puck; Sam/Blaine; Will/Shelby; Rachel/Sam friendship . Other characters to appear.


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character's used in this piece. It's a work of fiction and I am only using the characters of Glee for my own entertainment.

* * *

**Familiar Disturbances**

**December 18, 1994.**

Everything is blurred. The sounds are all mixing together and God how her head hurts. Forget that, she's in the worst pain of her life and she doesn't really understand how she's even conscience. She tries to blink in hopes of getting a clearer picture, but nothing seems to work. Everything is still black; however the noises were a bit clearer. She could hear crying followed by a familiar voice asking questions. A deeper voice answers but she still can't quite make out what they are saying.

She tries to blink and instead of blankness, she is staring at herself. The sight made her want to cry. God, what happened to her? She looked so broken, blood oozing from cuts and seeping into the towels the orderly held to her as they rapidly wheeled her down the hall. Her black hair was fanned out around her, some covering her pale face. A doctor was shouting orders as they vanished behind a set of double doors. She froze not wanting to venture forward in fear of what could happen next.

This was like some crazy out of body experience. Who saw themselves like this? Confused as to how they even got there to begin with. It just didn't make any sense. Crying drew her attention and she turned to see her mother in the arms of her father, the older woman's head buried into his shoulder as she mumbled into his shirt.

"Mom," she called out but didn't even get a glance. The older woman continued to cry and her father rubbed circles on her back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?" a doctor returned, a stoic expression on his face.

Mrs. Lopez lifted her head, make-up smeared on her face from her tears, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "We are doing all we can do to help her. Her injuries are extensive and she has lost a lot of blood."

A strangled cry came from the older woman's mouth, "You have to help her. You have to save my precious Santana."

The intercom overhead came to life, "Code Blue, Operating Room. Code Blue, Operating Room."

Santana wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug her mom. To tell her everything was going to be okay, especially after the agonizing scream that came from the woman. But the moment she tried, every thing seemed to melt away. She was back in that darkness with only sounds around her. They were rushing around the room and the panic she felt from them wasn't making her feel any better.

"Doctor, we're losing her!" a nurse yelled.

Fear gripped her. Oh God, she was dying. There was nothing they could do. She was never going to be able to see her family again. To tell her parents how much she loved and respected them, even though she always rebelled against their rules. She would never get a chance to tell Miguel how much of a pain in the ass he was but she still loved him any way.

"Doctor?" she barely heard the voice. The noise was growing farther and farther away.

She heard a sigh, "I'll call it now. Time of death: nine fifty."

No! She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to die. There was so much she needed to do. Before she realized it, the sounds had stopped and she felt herself slip into oblivion.

**- X -**

What scared her most was the fact she knew she was dead and nothing could be done about. The moment she had come too, instead of seeing white fluffy clouds or…worse, she had seen her body covered by a piece of white linen as they wheeled it towards the morgue. She tried to scream and yell, anything that would let them know she was there, that she wasn't ready to die and just wanted her body back. Nothing seemed to work. She could only hear herself, everyone either walked pass her or simply walked through, going about their normal regime. It wasn't fair. She never even got the chance to see whether or not her parents were still in the waiting room in tears over the loss.

Before she could even attempt to go and see them, Santana found herself standing in the NICU. Confused she looked around her, finding no real answer as to why she was there. She had to have died not that long ago and to suddenly appear here of all places was baffling. Frowning she crossed her arms staring at the three babies in the room, two wrapped in blue and one in pink, until she finally settled on the smallest of the trio. A tiny pink thing with dark brown hair rested in the incubator. The baby moved and slowly Santana found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. The pink bundle continued to stare as though she could actually see her standing there.

For the first time since the event, a smile came to her lips. There was something about the baby that kept drawing her to it, like she couldn't leave even if she tried. The feeling scared her, but that didn't stop her from reaching a hand out as through she might try and touch her. Santana froze as she heard voices just out the room. She turned to look out the large glass window and for the first time noticed a male couple staring in.

"Hiram and Leroy Berry?"

The shorter of the two smiled at the approaching nurse, "Yes?"

She smiled softly at the pairing, extending a clipboard out to them, "We have the paperwork nearly complete. Would you like to name her?"

The dark skinned man raised his hand, pressing it against the glass, eyes trained on the pink bundle. "Yes, her name is Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry."

Santana turned back to see those brown eyes still trained to where she was standing. "Well at least one of us made it through this. Welcome to the world, little Berry."


End file.
